


Remember Me

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Suicidal Thoughts, mean chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: So it’s no surprise to think that Frisk would plan on taking the next step. If they were gone, no one would have to worry about them. There would be no more hiding, no more worried looks, no more Chara.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I usually like writing soft chara, but this is mean Chara. Also don't read if you are triggered by references to self harm or suicide, being unwanted or better off dead.

 

 

In the Underground, Alphys and Undyne had a tradition: movie nights. When they got to the surface, that tradition was passed onto Papyrus, then Sans, Toriel, and, eventually, everyone’s favorite human. Every Friday night, they’d all gravitate over to Toriel’s house (it was the biggest) and someone would request a movie the others would watch. It helped the large family to gather together and see each other, since they would often be to busy to visit each other. Apparently, equal pay was still not a thing with humans, so there was no chance monsters would get equal pay. They had to work twice as hard to earn the same amount of money, which often meant overtime and time away from family and friends.

 

Frisk loved getting together with their family every Friday. It always cheered them up after countless sleepless nights and distracted them from the growing pressure at the back of their head. The constant _that’s my family you’re stealing, you don’t deserve love after what you’ve done,_ and _you should be burning in hell, dirty brother killer._ Frisk knew they deserved the constant punishment and retribution for what they’d done, but that didn’t make it any easier. After months of this, however, they were on their last leg and even movie nights stopped being enough to distract from the angry dead child in the back of their head.

 

And it was getting harder and harder to hide. Toriel’s worried looks, Sans’ suspicious gazes, and Alphys’ sad and nervous glances were all becoming too much for them. Frisk understood that monsters, full of love, were going to be concerned about the child they lived with, but truly, truly, Frisk didn’t deserve their love. Not after what they’d done. When they’d turned to other methods to cope, they’d been very careful in hiding. Don’t want anyone to worry about them, even if they can’t really hide the bags under their eyes, they can wear long sleeves.

 

So it’s no surprise to think that Frisk would plan on taking the next step. If they were gone, no one would have to worry about them. There would be no more hiding, no more worried looks, no more Chara.

 

It was Frisk’s turn to pick a movie to watch. They’d been planning this the whole week. Their choice was Coco. None of the monsters had seen it, though Frisk’d seen it many years ago, before they fell. They knew the story well. They knew the songs, and they felt this was the best way to say “goodbye”.

 

They played the movie. Papyrus seemed to enjoy the skeletons, and there were tears shed at the ending. Frisk asked if they could sing Remember Me to everyone, because they liked the song. The monsters, of course, eager to hear their favorite child sing, agreed to listen.

 

Frisk had to collect themselves before they sang. Was this really goodbye? They loved everyone so much, and they wanted to stay, but _just get it over with. You don’t deserve them anyway and they’ll be happier without you._ They sang without a hitch in their voice, their family cheering them on.

 

When it was time for Frisk to go to bed, they did not sleep. And, when they were sure that everyone had left and Toriel was asleep, they climbed out their window. They walked to the bus stop. They bought a bus ticket to Mt. Ebbot. They climbed the mountain. They jumped, this time determined only to die.

 

 

Toriel was awoken by a childlike voice yelling outside her house. When she went to the window, she saw it was that devilish flower that had attacked Frisk so long ago. But it seemed distressed, and Toriel was not one to ignore someone in distress. She opened her first-story window and looked expectantly at the flower. 

 

“Frisk is at Mt. Ebbot! Please, come, I don’t know if they survived the fall!”

 

Tears filled her eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
